MacManus Love
by Sharingan000
Summary: Bella finds out she is related to Billy and Jacob, Charlie and Billy are half-brothers. So one day, she phases. Leah and her become best friends because they both suffered from heart break. One day, two men show up into La Push. They are known as the McManus brothers. When Bella and Leah run into them, imprints happen. Who may you ask? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**MacManus Love**

**Summary: **Bella finds out she is related to Billy and Jacob, Charlie and Billy are half-brothers. So one day, she phases. Leah and her become best friends because they both suffered from heart break. One day, three men show up into La Push. They are known as the McManus'. When Bella and Leah run into them, imprints happen. Who may you ask? Read and find out.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Boondock Saints or Twilight. But Leah, Bella, Connor, and Murphy are freakin' badass.**

**Chapter One:**

Bella's POV

It's been over five months since Edward left me with the rest of the Cullens. After the third month of feeling empty, I finally snapped out of it when I realised how controlling Edward was and how annoying Alice was. They told me what to wear, what to eat, how to speak, and all the fucking shit.

So now I'm taking a walk to the meadow where Edward and I was. I have a backpack of all the clothes Alice bought me, all the pictures of Edward, me, and the others. A bottle of gasoline, and a pack of matches. I'm going out to the meadow to burn it all. I'm listening to my iPod right now, the song playing is 'Gone Forever' by Three Days Grace.

After a half hour of walking, I finally made it to the meadow what was once filled beautiful flowers of purple yellow, white, pink, and blue was now wilted and clear of any color but the color of hay along the ground.

I drop the backpack and kneel down, opening it up. I unzipped it and threw all the shit the Cullens gave me, putting them in a pile. Opening the gasoline, I soaked all the shit in the pile till the can was empty. Once the can was empty, I threw the can down with the pile. I grabbed the box of matches and pulled two out, swiping them across the edge and lighting them. With a smirk, I threw the matches and watched as the Cullens crap burst into flames.

I just watched the pyre with satisfaction. Then I felt a pair of eyes burning the back of my head. I turned to see Laurent. I didn't care, I just kept the smirk on my face.

"Hello Laurent." I said sickly sweet, looking into his golden eyes.

"Hello Bella, I came to check on the Cullens but only found there was nothing left there. What happened?" He asked curiously.

"The fuckers left me to sulk. But one day, I finally snapped back to reality and realized something when I thought about all the stuff that happened: what a bunch of assholes. So here I am, with all the shit they gave me and watching them burn into a fucking pyre. Care to join me?" I asked honestly. I did want to start a friendship with him, he did after all give them a warning.

"But of course, although I did help you, I never liked them. They seemed a little too clingy, except Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. I know Rosalie and Emmett are mates, but when I saw Jasper and Alice, I knew they weren't." This made me confused.

"How do you know?" I asked eager for answers.

"Well, when other vampires find their mates, they immediately know they because vampires are supposed to have each others scent on them even when they never met. And let me tell you, Jasper definitely does not have Alice's scent on him. I have no idea how he did not see this."

"Well, who did he smell like to you?" I asked crossing my arms, facing him completely.

"Victoria." I felt my eyes go so wide, I was afraid they would pop out of my head.

"What the fuck?! Then why was she and James all clingy?" I exclaimed in shock throwing my arms around widely.

"Because he made me believe that we were mates." I heard a voice come in. I turned to see Victoria with venom pooling in her eyes, never falling like tears. "Now I want revenge on that pixie bitch, she took my mate from me and the Volturi let's us give any form of revenge for anyone who takes our mates from us."

"Oh, Victoria." I walked to her and gave her a hug. She gladly accepted it and started to dry sob in my shoulder. I rubbed circles around her back as an act of comfort. I heard a couple twigs snap. I let Victoria go and turned to the trees behind us to see horse sized wolves. Victoria and Laurent stepped in front of me and got in a protective crouch.

A reddish brown wolf stepped up and lunged at Laurent, who fought back. I saw the other wolves just stand there and watch the scene unfold. The black one was barking at the red-brown wolf.

I saw red and started to feel hot and shaky. Victoria saw this and stepped back. Laurent was my friend now, and nobody hurts my friends. I heard a rip and felt my bones crunch and expand. I was on all fours now. But no matter, I lunged at the wolf attacking my friend and fought.

I bit into his neck and left front leg, which earned a whimper of pain. Growling, I chomped onto the fur on his neck and threw him into a tree. Tackling him to keep him from getting up, I put my paw on his neck and growled menacingly into his face.

"_Bella?" _Why am I hearing Jacobs voice in my head. "_Bella it's me, you're crushing my neck." _Oh god. I quickly got off Jakes neck and stepped away. Whimpering in fear, I looked to my two Cold one friends and then the other wolves. The black wolf stepped into the cover of the trees and came out looking like that Sam Uley.

"Bella," He said cautiously. "You have to calm down to change back." I did as he said. Thinking about Charlie, Wuthering Heights, ripping Fuck-ward and Pixie Bitch's heads clean off, the still burning pyre, and fuzzy panda bears. Sooner, my bones shrunk and I was butt naked on the forest ground. Laurent took his leather brown trench coat off and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said. Then turned to Uley and the other wolves who changed back to humans. There were nine guys and one girl. "Now can you tell me what the fuck just fucking happened for cucking crying out fucking loud?!" I yelled making all the men flinch, and the girl and Victoria bust out laughing.

"I like her already. My names Leah. Leah Clearwater." She said shaking my hand. "And to put it bluntly, that was you phasing. Welcome to the pack sister."

"Uh, thank you?" I said in more of a question.

"Whats with the pyre?" One guys asked.

"It's all the shit that those fucking Cullens got me. Fucking assholes. I think the only vampires I like now are Victoria, Laurent, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. The others can go fuck each other up their sparkly asses." The one who asked me the question about the pyre, Vicky, Leah, and Laurent all busted out laughing at my answer.

"Leah was right, this girl is fucking awesome. Her mouth is just as cool. Names Paul Lahote."

"I'm Seth, Leah's brother."

"I'm Jared."

"I'm Brady, this is my buddy Colin. If you put Seth, Colin, and I together, we're like brothers, inseparable." I walked to them and put one arm around Colin and the other around Brady, then I pinched their cheeks.

"You two are so adorable." Then I turned to Leah. "Can I keep them?"

"Be my guest, take Seth too, lord knows he needs a friend who is a girl. But now we're waiting for him to get a girlfriend." Leah said grinning.

"Leah!" Seth exclaimed embarrassed.

"I'm Embry." He's so cute when he's shy.

"I'm Quil Ateara." He was a flirt. I giggled a little, he smiled in success. I stopped giggling like a high school girl and turned to Uley, frowning.

"Okay, spill the mother fucking beans Uley."

"Fine, but ask questions later." Then he went on telling me about the legends, phasing, the pack, the alpha being him, and all that shit. At the end of the story, I had many questions.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME? I'M NOT A QUILEUTE! IF YOU GIVE ME BLONDE HAIR, I'M MORE LIKELY TO BE AN ALBINO!"

"Relax, we'll just have to find out. Take us to your place and we'll all talk to Charlie. But before we do, we need Billy and the other elders to come over as well." Sam said. I nodded and sat down on the ground in front of the still burning pyre.

"Dayum, how long does it take for all this shit to burn. We've already gone through Laurent and I discussing how Jasper is actually Vicky's mate, then Vicky showed up, then you guys came, Jacob attacks Laurent, I attack Jacob, and then we got through the legends. Let me just say this: what the fuck?" I listed.

"Uh, Bella…" I turned to Jacob with a raised eyebrow. "Are you really friends with these two?" He asked pointing to Laurent and Victoria.

"Of course dumbass, unlike those other fucking assholes, they actually care. And I am going to help Victoria to step up to her rightful place with her mate. And if that energetic, lying, cock sucking, shopaholic, pixie bitch is in the way, Vicky and I will tear her limb from limb, put her back together, and rip her apart again, we'll be doing the whole process over and over again for all the shit she caused.

"She didn't bother trying to look to the future to watch about the incident that happened on my birthday. Jasper felt all of their bloodlust and tried to attack me when I got a fucking paper cut. Then Fuck-ward pushed me into a fucking table, making me get a huge ass cut on my arm. Doctor Fang stitched me up after the whole bitching.

"Then Fuck-ward started to get fucking distant, no phone calls, no text messages, no face to face talking, he wouldn't even look at me. Then he took me on a little walk into the fucking woods. There he dumped my ass and left me to sulk in the middle of a goddamn forest, the bastard. Now, if I ever see him again, I swear he'll get the same punishment as pixie bitch, but ten times worse." I ranted off, feeling like I was going to phase already.

"Bella, calm down." Laurent said rubbing my shoulder. I soon stopped shaking and calmed down.

"OKay, I'm calm. Now let's fucking go." I threw Laurents jacket off and jumped, phasing in mid-air. I looked to see Leah and them go into the bushes to phase. Once they were we all nodded to each other, as well as Vicky and Laurent.

We all ran to the direction of my house. I was in the lead alongside Laurent and Leah. Once we got to my house, I sniffed the air and found that Charlie wasn't home yet.

"_Okay, bitches. I'm going in to get some clothes on because I don't feel like having a bunch of guys stare at me stark naked and want to dry hump me." _I said sarcastically.

"_Hey, I resent that." _I heard Paul exclaim. Rolling my eyes, I trotted over to the back door, which Vicky opened, and went upstairs to my room.

Once in my room, I phased back which by the way was a little painful and got some clothes. When I tried to put on one of my jeans, It was a little warm in their. So I cut them into denim shorts. For a shirt, I got a camouflage tank top. I saw that this whole phasing thing gave me some muscle and height, as well as keen senses.

I walked downstairs, not even tripping at all, and went to the living room where everyone else was waiting.

"I already called Billy, he's on his way with the other elders." Sam informed. I nodded and sat down. But then I stood back up and went to the kitchen, all of a sudden hungry.

I opened up one of the cabinets and pulled out the whole box of Pop-Tarts. I just ate three packs not even bothering to toast them. Grabbing my fourth pack, I went back to the living room.

"If any of you are hungry, go ahead and get something." I informed. Seth, Paul, Jared, Brady, and Colin quickly got up and went to the kitchen. I saw Jacob, Leah, and Sam roll their eyes.

As soon as I sat down, I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up to the driveway. Then I heard another two cars pull up. That must be Billy and the elders. The front door opened and in came Charlie, Billy, a woman, and an old man.

"Bella? Who is this?" Charlie asked pointing to Laurent and Vicky.

"Dad these are friends I met through to Cullens, Victoria and Laurent." They both waved and said 'hello'.

"It's nice to meet you. Bella, what is going on?" Charlie asked curiously and worried.

"Dad, am I related to any Quileute bloodlines at all?" I asked, cautious of how I asked him. He paled and turned to Billy who nodded to him. Charlie sighed.

"Yes, you are. And so am I. Thing is, Billy and I are half-brothers." I was dumbstruck at this. Jacob suddenly stood up and started to pace, making 'ew' faces.

"Ew, ew, ew. I have a crush on my own cousin who I didn't even know was my cousin. Ew, ew, ew. Ahh, I need mental bleach. All those crazy fantasies of Bella and I falling in love. GAHHH!" He fell to his knees and started to bang his head on the floor.

I saw Paul, Brady, Seth, Quil and Colin laughing their vocal cords off; Billy, Embry, the other old man who I learned to be Old Quil, Charlie watching Jacob in amusement; and Sam, Victoria, and Laurent just sitting there watching the scene unfold.

"So Jake and I are cousins. So you must know about the legends, right?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well dad, can you see the physical differences about me?" I said motioning to my body. He looked to my arm muscles, my skin tone, my height, and looked to me wide eyed.

"You phased?" All of us except him, Billy, and Old Quil nodded. Vicky and Laurent nodded as well. "Wait, why do Vicky and Laurent know. Are they imprints, 'cause I never heard of imprinting on Cold Ones."

"Laurent and Vicky are friends of mine, dad. Did you know about the Cullens?" He nodded and sat down in his recliner.

"I did, that's why I was so reluctant on you and Edward dating. I didn't want you to get hurt once you age and he doesn't. I suspect he never wanted to turn you, seeing as for the two years you dated, you're still human."

"Yeah, two months ago I realized what a controlling asshole he was. So I just snapped back to reality. Thing is, I went out to our meadow and burned all the crap they bought for me; designer clothes from the pixie, music from Jerk-ward, gifts from mama and papa fang… But I kept the stuff that Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper gave me which is a new video game for Call Of Duty and a book about historical wars. Rosalie gave me a sapphire necklace. She may not have liked me, but at least she was honest with me." I explained. I saw Charlie look at me with a proud and amused expression.

"You burned the stuff they gave you?" I shrugged and looked all innocent like.

"They were jerks. Pixie, Jerk-ward, mama and papa fang… And it turns out Alice is lying to Jasper about them being mates. Jazz' real mare is a certain red-head." I informed everyone. All heads turned to Vicky who had venom tears in her sockets. Laurent took his friends hand as a gesture of comfort.

"I'm sorry…" Charlie trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry about it. Once I get my hands on the bitch, she is going to get much worse pain than an electric chair can give to a human." Charlie, Billy, Old Quil, and the guys flinched a bit and made a sound of pain. Then an idea popped into my head. I stood up and grabbed Leah and Vickys hand.

"Okay, you guys need male bonding time. Watch football, get drunk, shoot trees, do male stuff for craps sake. We need to stay away from all this testosterone."

"Hey, I resent that!" All the males exclaimed, even Laurent.

"Laurent, please please don't try to get into fights with the guys. They already deal with rogue vampires out there."

"I understand, Bella. But, I'm going to have to head to Alaska. I have someone waiting for me." He said standing up. Before he could walk out the door, I grabbed his arm.

"What her name?" I asked him, happy that my new friend found someone.

"Irina. She lives with her two sister and coven leaders in Denali." Satisfied with his answer, I let him go to his mate. Looping arms with Vicky and Leah, I led them to my truck.

"Come on, I may not like shopping, but I don't hate it. I need new clothes, lots of them don't fit me anymore."

"I need some clothes too. All I have is this." Vicky motioned to her green shirt that says 'St. Patricks Makes My Day', her light wash jeans, brown gladiator sandals, and fur shoulder cover.

"I just feel like finally getting away from the man cave." Leah said. We all hopped into my truck and started to Port Angeles.

Murphy's POV

Connor and I were currently driving in our old Ford Mustang to a small town where we could actually get some peace and quiet till we come out of retirement. Da went back home to ma so he could fix broken ties. Ma and da loved each other, I believe they could love again.

"Where did you say we were going?" I asked from the passengers seat.

"Forks, Washington. But we'll 'ave to stop at Port Angeles to get somethin' to eat. Lord knows how loud my stomach has been growlin'. It's startin' to sound like Chewbacca." As if on cue, his stomach growled like the Star Wars character mentioned.

"Jesus Christ it does." I said chuckling.

We drove for a few minutes before we finally made it to Port Angeles. Connor and I hopped out of the car and walked around trying to find a place to eat. We saw people look at us with curiosity, suspicion, and a few lustful looks coming from chicks with clothes that barely cover their parts.

I looked around as Connor and I walked and saw three women. And three good looking women at that; one had pale skin and fiery red curls, another looked full-blooded native american with black hair that reached her shoulder, the third was indescribably beautiful.

Her long brown hair reaching her mid back, light tan skin that looked of so smooth, red lips so kissable, the way she smiled lit up the whole town.

I saw the redhead notice me staring and pointed me out to the beauty. When we made eye contact, the breath was knocked out of me. Her deep brown eyes shined brighter than diamonds and stars. I felt my heart beat out of my chest.

"Murphy, you okay?" I felt Connor shake my shoulder. "What 're you starin' at, mate?"

"The girl over there with the brown hair."

Connor's POV

I looked over to where Murphy pointed out. Seeing three beautiful women, I looked to the one he pointed out. She was good-looking. Then I made eye contact with the dark haired one.

Her tan skin had a glow to her, her black hair looked like silk, I felt an urge to run my fingers through them; her pink lips looked smooth and soft, her deep brown eyes making me melt on the inside.

"Come one, mate, let's go talk to them." Murphy said lightly hitting my chest, knocking me out of my trance. Before I could say anything, Murphy started to walk towards them, I just followed along.

Bella's POV

Leah, Victoria, and I just stepped out of Ross holding shopping bags of clothes. I bought some shorts, some new undergarments, jeans, shirts, tank tops, some sandals, and new shoes.

"You guys just made me love shopping. I am having so much fun." I said.

"I know, this is awesome." Leah said smiling. "It even changed my perspective. I found out that some vampires aren't so bad after all." She said looking to Victoria who was smiling widely showing her pearly whites.

"Thanks Leah, you're pretty cool too." Then she looked forward. "Uh, guys. Check up ahead, two hot chili peppers are looking our way."

I turned to where Vicky pointed, only to get lost in beautiful hazel colored eyes of the most handsomest man I have ever seen. I felt the need to be near him, protect him, tell him I love him. I would do anything for him, be anything for him. My heart started beating rapidly.

"Ooh, I think someone found their imprint." Leah said poking my shoulder. But I paid no mind to her. Then Leah turned to the other guy standing next to me imprint, only to freeze in place and suck in a breath.

"Look whos talking." I said nudging her shoulder. Then I saw them come our way. Vicky smiled widely and took Leah and my bags.

"I'll just go put these in the car. I need to get my own phone, so have fun." And before we could say anything, she walked away. Mine and Leah's imprint came nearer and put on small, but kind and handsome smiles on their faces.

"Hi, I'm Murphy MacManus." I noticed the Irish accent, and suddenly felt like I could take him in an alleyway. "This is my brother Connor." I turned to see Leah already talking with Connor, both had smiles on their faces.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. That's Leah Clearwater. Are you new in town, I haven't seen you around here."

"Yes actually, me brother and I needed a change of scenery. So we packed up and drove to the smallest town of peace and quiet." He explained.

"A change of scenery is nice. I once went walking in the woods one day and found this beautiful meadow. But I went to it this morning and found all the flowers wilted and dry. Shame." I said sadly.

"Maybe it'll all grow back. You never know. Maybe someday, you could show me this meadow." He suggested. I smiled to him widely.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said. He smiled back at me.

"Hey uh, are you doing anything Friday?" He asked.

"No, just staying in at home or probably going for a run in the woods."

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out sometime." I started to blush a little, but ignored it. Murphy, my imprint, was asking me on a date!

"I'd like that. Here, give me your number." I pulled my phone out from my pocket and gave it to him. He gave me his phone and we swapped digits. "So I'll see ya 'round."

"Yeah, see ya." He started to walk away, but saw Connor and Leah flirting non-stop. Rolling his eyes, Murphy grabbed the back of Connors shirt and started to drag him away.

"I will see you tomorrow, Leah. Hey, Jesus Murph, don't grip so tight. You're chokin' me t' death." Leah and I laughed at the way the MacManus brothers acted. They got into their car, giving us both dashing smiles, and drove off.

"I got a date this Friday!" I exclaimed hopping up and down.

"I'm meeting Connor tomorrow!" Leah exclaimed just as loud as me. Squealing in excitement, we hugged each other while jumping. Filled with excitement, we ran to my truck where Victoria had the biggest smile on her face.

Squealing some more, we ran to Vicky and hugged her to death. Both Leah and I happy to finally meet our real soul mates.

"I'm so happy for you guys. You met your imprints, your soul mates, your other half." She said excitedly.

"They are both so handsome, and kind, and funny, and Irish. Oh god that accent, I was immediately turned on by it. Oh, sexy!" Leah made a cheetah growl sound. This made Vicky and I laugh. Then we sobered up, but still had smiles on our faces.

"Don't worry, Victoria. You'll be with Jasper soon. I promise you that." Vicky smiled to me and nodded. "Oh and a little heads up. Jasper is the God of War and is a tough cookie when he wants to be." I said wiggling my eyebrows. She hummed.

"I wonder if he'll love me."

"You're his mate, of course he'll love you." Leah assured our redhead.

"Come on, we should get home. Lord know what the guys have done to the house." I said, this got another laugh out of us.

I loved how today went; I found new and trusting friends in my once enemies, found out the truth about my old best friend Jacob, became a shapeshifter, learned to love shopping, found my soul mate, got a date with said handsome soul mate, and became a new person. I just hope more good stuff is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Connor's POV

I woke up early filled with excitement. I was meeting Leah today. I turned to my left and saw Murphy still sleepin'. We got a hotel room in Forks and stayed for the night. Tomorrow was Thursday, so we would be looking for our own place to live in with all the money we saved after the whole Papa Joe thing.

Rising out of bed, I go to the bathroom and take a shower. Leah was fucking gorgeous. I've never seen or met a woman like her. When I first saw her, I felt something, like a pull leading me to her. It actually feels nice, but when she's not near me, it kinda hurts. Like an empty feeling in my heart.

I shut the shower off and dry myself, wrapping a towel around my waist. I walked out and saw Murphy just waking up.

"Hey, mate. I'm meeting Leah today, maybe you can look around town and find something that interests you. Or even hang out with Bella." His face brightened at the mention of her name.

"She's somethin' different man. I never met a girl like her. Do you ever feel something funny when you're near her? Like you just want to hold her forever and ever?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what this is, but it feels good. I never felt this way for anyone. Who knows, maybe we'll find out what it is in the future." I said. I went through my duffel bag and grabbed a grey shirt, dark jeans, my black leather belt, and my black trench coat.

While Murphy was takin' a shower, I got changed and made sure I had a couple knives with me, which I kept hidden in my boot. Murphy came out and got changed in the same clothes as mine.

We put our rosaries on and hid them under our shirts. And with that we walked out of our hotel room and out the building. We walked out the front door, put on our dark sunglasses, and lit a cancer stick simultaneously.

We walked over to our mustang and got in. Leah said we would meet at her mothers diner where she works. The drive was in a silence, but the radio was playing 'Take Me To Church' by Hozier. Murphy had his seat back, his glasses over his eyes, and his hands folded behind his head.

I pulled up to the place Leah mentioned, Sue's Diner. I looked through the window of the restaurant to see Leah, a man who resembles her, and an older woman Leah resembles. But most of my focus was on Leah. She was wearing an apron, holding a notebook and pen, and an empty tray. I looked around and saw the someone that caught Murphy's attention yesterday.

"Hey, man, there's Bella." He sat up immediately and looked to where I pointed. He had a dazed look on his face and a goofy smile on his lips. Rolling my eyes, I smacked the back of his head bringing him out of his trance.

We hopped out of the car and walked into the diner. I opened the front door and held it open for my brother. Together, we took our glasses off and hung them on our shirt collar. I saw Leah, Bella, and the other people Bella was sitting with look up to us.

Bella and Leah smiled and waved to us. Murph and I smiled back and waved to them. Murphy went to say hi to Bella and I stood where I was as Leah walked to me with a grin on her face.

"Hey, you showed up." She said.

"Why wouldn't I? 'S not everyday a pretty lady invites you to their mothers diner. I just had to come." She laughed a little which made me smile. God I'm turning into a sap. Who cares?

"Come on, your brother is already meeting the gang, you should too." Leah led me to where Bella and Murph was sitting with fourteen other people. "Guys this is Connor, Murphy's brother. Connor, Murphy this is Sam, his fiancee Emily, Quil, Emily's niece Claire, Paul, Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Embry, Seth my little brother, Brady, Colin, Jacob, Victoria, and Laurent, and his girlfriend Irina."

"Nice to meet you all. As Leah said, I'm Connor, this is my twin Murphy. Well, fraternal twin really." I said.

"Cool, he's Irish. Like Leah said, I'm Seth. It's great to meet someone who can bring a smile to her face." Seth said shaking my hand.

"Well, it's always a pleasure to make her smile." I saw Leah blush a little, which made Victoria and Bella laugh a little.

"So what brings you guys to bleary, humid, and the small town of Forks?" Jacob asked, leaning back in his seat, folding his hands behind his head.

"Change in scenery. When we got reunited with our father, he went back to Scotland to our ma." Murphy explained. I took a seat and straddled it, right next to Murphy.

No one else was in the diner, so it was just us people in here. Leah took a chair next to me and leaned forward on the table.

"How long do you think you guys'll be staying?" Paul asked.

"Who knows? We may be here for a while. But we do know that friends or family of our will be visitin'." I said.

"Yeah, lord knows Doc will definitely be checkin' up on us, literally gettin' a plane over from Boston to Forks just to make sure we aren't causin' rough bar fights." Murphy mentioned.

"Who's Doc?" Paul asked.

"He's a buddy of ours, we would always head over to his bar. Thing is, he has tourette's, so whenever he speaks, out of the blue he yells at the top of his lungs 'fuck. ass.' No matter where we are, church, elementary school, hospitals, anywhere, he can't keep quiet." I say.

"He may seem crazy to others at first, but once you get to know him, he's like a grandfather to everyone." Murphy said.

We talked the whole day in the diner, swapping funny stories with each other, joking around, teasing each other. Sue, Leah and Seth's mother, joined us as well, telling stories about her son and daughters childhood. Claire was sleeping in Sue's office in the back. Right now, Murphy and I were telling them about the time Ma called us when we were in Boston.

"So we ask Ma to give us the goods. Murph asks 'who came out first?', then she says 'Well, I suppose you have the right to know. Are you ready?'. We say 'yes', and she bluntly says: 'the one with the bigger cock.'" This made everyone bust out laughing, Seth and Brady fell out of their chairs, still laughing. Jared had his head on the table, his shoulders shaking, his left fist pounding on the table. Jacob was clutching his stomach and leaning back in his seat. Leah had her head on my shoulder, laughing uncontrollably. Bella and Murphy had their arms around each other, holding themselves as they died laughing.

"Oh my god, your mother is awesome. She sounds like she doesn't take shit from anybody." Paul said still laughing.

"Bit really, did you guys ever find out who was the first born?" Kim asked.

"No, we tried asking da, but he said the same fuckin' thing. It's like ma and da have the same thoughts when it comes to the older twin." I said shaking my head. Sue looked at the clock above the door to the kitchen and stood up.

"Good god, it's getting late everyone. We've got to close up the diner. Now, help tidy up a bit and we'll lock up." Sue said. We all got up from our seats and started to clean up the diner.

Once the place was cleaned, Emily grabbed a sleeping Claire out of Sue's office and we filed out of the diner. Sue locked up and her and Seth drove in her car, saying 'bye' to everyone. Emily and Sam went into their truck with Clair and Quil. Jacob, Paul, and Embry went into their rabbit. Jared and Kim went to her car. Leah and Laurent took their silver chevy. Victoria winked to Leah and Bella and drove in her red convertible. They all drove home. The only cars left here are Bella and Leah's and mine and Murphs.

"Today was fun, Leah. We should do this again sometime." I said to the beautiful woman next to me. She smiled brightly.

"Well, why don't you meet us at the bonfire this Saturday. The tribe elders; my mom, Jakes dad Billy, and Quil's grandpa Old Quil; we eat, talk, have fun, cliff dive, and then at night they tell the legends of our tribe. You and Murphy should come, it's really great."

"Sure, we could define- wait, whoa whoa. Did you just say cliff diving?" I asked, the tone in my voice showing surprise.

"Yeah, we always do it. And since Bella is the newest member of the group, it's going to be her first time cliff diving. You two should try it." Leah said. I thought for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah, sounds exciting." I said rubbing my hands together in anticipation. Leah looked over my shoulder and smiled widely. I turned around to see Murphy and Bella flirting like crazy. Jesus my brother moves fast.

"They seem to like each other." Leah commented.

"My brother is like that, he only met a few women, but he said that Bella is special in a different way."

"Well, I guess we'll see each other Saturday for the bonfire." Leah said.

"Countin' on it." I said. Leah stepped up to me and gave me a cheek peck. I felt a jolt of electricity crawl over my skin. Stammering like an idiot, I started to walk backwards to our car. But then I saw the other two still flirting.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the back of Murphys trench coat like he did to me yesterday.

"I will see you tomorrow, Bella. And we will definitely be at the bonfire. Hey, Jesus fucking Christ Connor. Don't pull so hard, I can't breath."

We finally got into the car. Turning on the ignition and waving to Bella and Leah, I pulled away from the diner and started to drive back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Connor's POV

"So, my twin here just got cheeked. You move fast, mate. Soon you two will be swapping spit and sucking faces." Murphy said teasingly. I scoffed at him and shoved his arm so he hit his door.

"Shove off, Murph. At least I got a little touch of a girls lips. Besides, someone has a date with Bella tomorrow. Let's pray you don't screw it up and make a fool of yourself." I teased back. Just then, my phone went off. I pulled it out and pressed the answer button. "Hello?" I asked in a girly voice.

"_Connor is that you?"_ Oh god, it was Doc. This is gonna be great. I put it on speaker and motioned Murphy to keep quiet.

"I'm sorry sir, Connor is in the shower. Who is this?" I asked in a girly voice.

"_This is his fr-fr-fr-friend Doc. Who is t-t-this may I ask? FUCK! ASS!"_ Murphy contained his laughter.

"This is his friend Leah. If you want I can give him a message from you."

"_Yes can you do that, p-p-please. Tell him that I am visiting next week to c-c-c-heck on him and his brother Murphy. FUCK! ASS!" _

"Well I'll- Connor put a towel on. You're dick is hanging down to your ankles! You'll trip over it for Christs sake. Anyway, here, a friend of yours is on the phone." Then I changed back to a normal voice. "Hello?"

"_C-c-c-Connor. What the fuck is going on?" _I heard Doc ask.

"Oh nothing, I just came out of the shower. What do you need?" Murphy was still containing his laughter.

"_I just wanted to t-t-t-tell you that I'll be in Forks next week to c-c-c-check on you guys."_

"Sure thing Doc. Hey you're on speakerphone, say 'hi' Murphy."

"Hi Murphy." I rolled my eyes at my brothers antics.

"_Hiya Murph, how are you guys doing in F-f-f-f-Forks?"_

"We're good, I got a date with a pretty girl tomorrow." Murphy said in an excited tone.

"_You move fast boy. Tell me, what's so special about this girl?" _

"She's something else. Funny, smart, beautiful, caring, sexy, she's everything I could ever dream of, Doc. She's different. Her name is Bella." He paused. "But you should ask Connor about the girl he met."

"_Really? Come on C-c-c-c-Connor, give us the goods." _

"Leah is Native American. She's tan, tall, curvy, femininely muscular, smart, beautiful, funny, damn sexy, and all of the above. God Doc, I just got cheeked today. We even met her friends and mother today. Bella was there too."

"_Well, I'm g-g-glad you boys found some good women. Try not to screw this up. And don't forget I'm v-v-visiting next week. FUCK! ASS!" _

"Don't worry, Doc. We'll remember."

"_You better. Hey listen, I gotta go and get some stuff for the b-bar, I'll take to you guys later." _

"Bye Doc!" Then I hung up. I pulled into the parking lot for the hotel we were staying at and turned the car off. Murphy and I exchanged looks before laughing our asses off.

"Jesus, that was the best thing I ever heard. I can't believe Doc fell for that." I said between laughs.

"Well that's Doc for ya, mate."

We made it back to the hotel and did our thing in unison. Take off our rosaries and set them on the table, take off our coats and shirts, unbutton and unzip our pants, unbuckle our pants, and then unlace our boots, then we take off our pants and get into bed.

Leah's POV

Connor is the most amazing person I have ever met. He's smart, funny, muscular, sexy, kind, caring, and everything I could ask for. I thought I would never imprint since I was the first female shapeshifter, but then when I saw Connor, I believed tha anything was possible now.

"Is someone thinking about their imprint?" Victoria teased me. We were hanging out at Emily and Sam's house with Emily, Kim, Rachel, Bella, and Irina. The guys trusted Irina and Victoria enough to let them hang out with their imprints.

Plus the guys were hanging out in the living room while we were in the kitchen. Bella and Emily were cooking for everyone.

"Maybe," I answered innocently. "I was just thinking about how much of a great person he is; smart, funny, muscular, sexy, kind, caring, and everything I could ask for. How did I get so lucky to have him as my soul mate?" I asked them.

"The spirits thought you fit to be with someone like you," Emily said to me. "Smart, funny, caring, there for your brother.."

"Sexy!" I heard from behind us. All heads turned to Quil who had his head peeking from the wall. A hand came out and grabbed a fistful of Quil's hair, pulling him back as he shrieked in pain.

"Well," I started. "At least I found someone I want to share the rest of my life with." Emily smiled and took my hand, I didn't flinch or pull my hand back.

"I'm glad you did, Leah. You deserve to be with your soul mate. And he's Scottish with an accent, if I were you I wouldn't let him go, I wish Sam had an accent."

"What kind of accent?" I heard from behind. Sam's head appeared where Quil's was. A hand grabbed his hair and pulled him back.

Us girls turned to each other and busted out laughing at the antics of how the guys act for their imprints.

"Maybe later, Sam." Emily called out. "Anyway, Connor seems like the kind of guy who would do anything for someone he cares about. Look at his brother Murphy, they look like they've been through something that involved their family and they are always together. You and Connor are destined to be together, and I think the spirits were right to choose him for you."

"Thanks Emily," I told her. "Sam get your ass over here!" I called out. He came out from living room and stood next to Emily, both of them confused. "I'm not mad anymore. After I imprinted, I finally understand what you guys feel. So, you two belong together." I took Emily's hand and Sam's hand, joining them together. "Take care of her Uley or else you won't be making love or puppies." He gulped and Emily blushed. Bella, Kim, Rachel, Victoria, and Irina were snickering beside us three.

"Yes ma'am." Sam said. Giving me a smile for 'thank you' and kissing Emily on the top of her head.

"Now go, we're cooking and having girl time, go to the man-cave and enjoy some football with the pack and Laurent." Emily said, pushing Sam out. He gave a chuckle and walked back to the living room.

"What about you and Murphy, Bella?" Kim asked. Bella looked away from her beer bottle, which was shoved into her hands by Paul, and got a goofy smile on her face and a dazed look in her eyes.

"Oh no… here we go." I muttered.

"Murphy is so much better than the other fucktard. He's funny, smart, kind-hearted, a big teddy bear, freakin' sexy, handsome, charismatic, and all of the above. It's taking everything in me right now to not drive to his hotel room, knock on his door, and jump his bones." We all laughed at that. "He's a great guy."

"I hear a 'but' in there, what's the matter?" Irina asked.

"What if he doesn't accept me, and the whole furry thing? I'm scared that if we tell him Saturday, he'll run for the hills. I couldn't take it if he did." Bella said. I felt the same way.

"I feel the same way, guys. My heart is breaking at just thinking about it happening." I said. All the guys came in a gathered around, walking to their imprints or mates, the only ones who didn't have their arm around someone was me, Bella, Victoria, Jacob, Quil (Claire was asleep upstairs), and Embry.

"Bella, Leah" Sam started. "If Murphy and Connor are the guys that you described, the ones we met today, then I know that they will accept this and you two. And when they do, both of you will always have someone there for you beside us." Everyone nodded, agreeing and looked at Bella and I.

"Thanks guys." The two of us said in unison.

"Now," I spoke up. "Enough with the mushy stuff, let's have some chow and do whatever the fuck we want." They all laughed and agreed.


	4. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Bella's POV

I woke up and realised what day it is today. Friday. Which means my date with Murphy is today. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was around 10 o'clock. He said he would pick me up at 1. So I have time to kill.

I hopped to my closet to find an outfit for my date. I went through everything I owned and everything I bought the other day and found cream colored shorts, a white tank top, and cardigan that made me think of Arizona tea with brown leather ballet flats.

I set that down on my bed and went downstairs. I made some eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes and ate them. Charlie already left for work so I could do whatever.

I finished eating breakfast and went to the backyard. I went into the woods and stripped, tying my shorts and tank top to my legs and phased easily. I learned through the pack mind that Paul, Embry, and Quil were here.

"_Hey guys." _I said.

"_Hey Bella."_ The three said.

"_So how does this patrol thing work?" _I asked.

"_We do runs around the area to make sure that no leech gets into La Push or Forks and kills people." _Paul answers.

"_Sounds simple enough."_ I said. "_Then when we catch one?"_

"_Rip them apart and burn the pieces to ash before they reattach themselves."_ Quil tells me.

"_Yuck! They reattach themselves?" _

"_Yes."_ All three answered. Embry decided to show me an image of a leech putting his arm back on. "_Gah! You didn't have to show me that, Em!"_ I say, shaking my wolf head.

"_Ha ha, sorry Bells."_ Embry laughs. I gave a snort and rolled my eyes.

"_Sure…" _I trailed. Patrol went by in a breeze, but Jared showed up and released Paul. Then I heard Jared starting to sing a really annoying song.

"_Put a banana in your ear (a banana in my ear?)_

_Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear." _

"_Jared!" _Embry, Quil, and I exclaim. "_Shut up!" _

"_Fine… Why you so mean to me?"_ Jared whined. I quickly ran to where he was and tackled him down so he was flat on his stomach with his legs spread around him. "_Ow, Jesus Bells." _

"_If you sing one more annoying song I swear on all that is holy, you will die and there won't be any trace of evidence left." _I warned, biting his ears and pushing my paw into the back of his neck.

"_Okay okay, jeez. Who pissed in your cornflakes?" _Jared asked.

"_You did when you started to sing songs about putting bananas in ears." _I said.

"_Girls, girls, you're both pretty."_ Quil joined the conversation.

"_Quil, shut up before I castrate you with a rusty spoon." _He yelped in fear as his response and kept his mouth shut.

I leapt off of Jared and continued with the patrol until about an hour and a half passed and Seth came to release me.

"_Hey Bella!"_ Seth said happily.

"_Hey Seth!"_ I responded.

"Uh Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You might wanna haul ass home and get ready for your date." He said. I yelped in response and ran as fast as I could, which was pretty fast considering I'm a shapeshifter. I made it home in record time and phased quickly, yanking my clothes on as I got into the house and ran up the stairs to get ready for my date with Murphy.

I took a shower to take all the dirt, twigs, and leaves off my body and in my hair and made sure that I shaved in all the necessary places. As soon as I was finished, I put on deodorant and started to fix my hair and makeup. In the end, it came out pretty good.

Walking to my closet, I sifted through the clothes I got on my shopping trip with Vicky and Leah. I finally found what I was going to wear. I chose a white dress with lace shaped like flowers and a brown leather belt with a quarter sleeved denim jacket. I slipped on a pair of knee socks and brown knee high boots, pushing the remainder of my socks down to pile up near the top of my boots.

I reached over to my jewelry box and pulled out my dreamcatcher necklace, my silver and white moon ring, my feather earrings, and my leather cord charm bracelet. I was good to go. Just as I grabbed my grey leather shoulder bag and put my phone, wallet, pepper spray, keys, and my Taurus 24/7-PRO pistol in it, I heard the doorbell ring.

Jogging downstairs, I opened the door to see Murphy, in all his gorgeous glory, wearing dark wash jeans, his black Timberland boots, and a nice light grey button up with his short black trench coat. I saw him look at me in what I saw was awe.

"Hey." I breathed, giving him a smile. He smiled back and I felt my heart speed up, and I also heard his speed up as well.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded and closed the door behind me, locking up and turning back to him. He held his hand out to me and I took it without hesitation, feeling the strong warm feeling that flowed through me when our hands touched.

We both walked out and he led me to his car, opening the door for me like a gentleman. I smiled at the gesture and got in. He closed the door for me and jogged to the drivers side. Once he got in, he smiled at me and started the car, backing out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, curiously.

"Somewhere." He said teasingly.

"And where is this somewhere?" I asked him with a grin, batting my eyelashes.

"A place." He responded.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" I asked, not mad.

"Nope." He grinned. I laughed and leaned back in my seat, the rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence, except for Breaking Benjamin's, Diary of Jane playing softly over the radio.

I was broken out of my train of thought when the engine was cut off. I looked up to see that we were at an Italian restaurant. Thank goodness it wasn't the one that Edward first took me to, I hate that place now.

Murphy got out of the car and opened the door for me once again. Once we were both out and the car locked, Murphy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and my arm went around his waist. We both walked inside and stood in front of the front desk.

"Table for two?" The waiter asked. He was a man about thirty years old with a fatherly aura to him and a slight Italian accent.

"_Yes please."_ Murphy said to him, in clear Italian. I understood what he said thanks to Renee's flighty mood to learn Spanish, French, Italian, Latin, and Gaelic.

"Ah, you are known to the language, si?" The man, who's tag read Carlos.

"Yes I am, as well as many other languages. I paid attention in school." Murphy said, nonchalantly as we were led to our table.

"Well that is good. Now, a waiter will be here to serve you in just a few minutes." And with that Carlos left.

"_What other languages do you know?"_ I asked in Italian. Surprise was clear on his face before he grinned.

"English, of course, Italian, Spanish, Russian, German, Gaelic, Latin, and French." He listed them off.

"_**Well that is pretty impressive."**_ I said in Gaelic next. "_**Because I'm fluent in Spanish, French, Italian, Latin, and Gaelic."**_ I said. Surprise was once again on his handsome face before he leaned forward in his seat.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asked me. I smiled at him.

"Swapping from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington." I answered him. He then looked at me confused and curious.

"Why's that?"

"Parents divorced when I was a couple years old. Mom took me with her to Phoenix. Then when she remarried to a minor league baseball player, I came here to give them space and to spend time with my dad." I told him.

"Sorry to hear that. My dad left us when we were too young to remember and it was just our ma raising us. Then we came here to America, Boston to be specific. It's been about a year since we finally met our da and left Boston. Da went to reunite with ma, while Connor and I came here." I looked at him, slightly confused.

"Out of all the places in America, why come here to Forks?" I asked. He shrugged with a grin.

"Needed someplace quiet." He said, still grinning. I smiled at that and our waiter came up.

"Hello, my name is Emiel, and I will be your waiter. Can I get you started off with drinks?" He asked us as he placed two menus in front of us.

"Beer for me. Want one, Murphy?" I asked. He grinned which was all he had to do. "Two beers please?" Emiel nodded and left us.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself?" Murphy said.

"Well, I'm eighteen, a senior, but some people tell me I act more mature than my age. I love reading classic literature, my favorite of all time is Wuthering Heights. My favorite movies are Blood and Bones, Never Back Down, and Rock of Ages. I listen to classic rock and basically anything rock. I don't really like country, pop, or dubstep or hip hop very much. My dad's a cop, just saying, so yeah, he taught me how to shoot anything that takes bullets. I'm Native American and Caucasian. I love Italian food, and… Yeah. What about you?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm full blooded Irish. Connor is my fraternal twin. We lived in Boston for a few years. I also enjoy shooting. I love listening to Dropkick Murphys, Breaking Benjamin, Metallica, and Aerosmith. My favorite books are the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, War and Peace, and Robinson Crusoe. Favorite movies are Indiana Jones, Kill Bill, Rambo, and Batman. I despise stuff like Little Einsteins, hip hop, murderers, Frozen, and I was not a fan of the Great Gatsby or the Giver." He told me.

"I didn't like those books either. And you're right to not like Little Einsteins, the song annoys me." He laughed and nodded in agreement.

The whole night was just about us talking, laughing, eating, and sharing stories, the sad and funny ones. What broke my heart was when Murphy told me about his friend Rocco who was killed.

"Rocco's boss, Papa Joe, shot 'im dead right in front of Connor and I. After he took his last breath, Connor and I had to say our father's family prayer to give him the right of passage into the next life. That was when our father found us, and recited the prayer. Rocco was family to Connor and I. He helped through a whole lot of shit and we did the same for him. We looked out for each other as if we were actually triplets." He said in a sad voice. I reached over and took his hand in my own.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that. I can tell just by hearing your voice and seeing the look in your eyes that you really loved him like a brother. If I were in your position and one of my family died, I'd probably be torn apart and feel like there was nothing to live for. You probably felt that way then, but you should know that Rocco is watching over you, probably right now." I paused and sent him a grin. "And by what you've told me about Rocco, I bet his spirit is saying to you right now: 'Murphy, quit moping like a little pussy and man the fuck up. I'm fine now, with my dead family and living the dream getting piss faced drunk on the flip side.'" He laughed really hard and nodded.

"That sounds like him." His laughing died down and he sent me a soft smile. "Thanks Bella, I needed that." He paused again. "But seriously, where have you been all my life?" We both laughed and finished dinner.

Murphy paid like the gentleman he is and as we walked out, Carlos, the manager and a waiter said to us: "_Arrivederci!"_ We returned the saying and Murphy suggested we go for a bit of a walk. I agreed and we ended up right near a park under the light of a full moon. I laughed at the irony and Murphy caught it, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked.

"In the Quileute legends, the wolf was a very praised animal spirit adored by all of the people. Me being Quileute and right now standing under a full moon, it's kind of ironic. I feel like a wolf right now." Obviously, I kept out the part of me actually being a wolf. He grinned and threw his head back, howling to the moon. I laughed and shook my head, covering his mouth. "We're gonna get in trouble." I said, laughing still.

"Well I can't exactly help it, I'm over the moon because I'm on a date with the most beautiful girl standing right in front of me." I blushed and looked down, my hair becoming a curtain to cover my red face.

I felt his hand push my hair behind my ear and got lost in his eyes, just like the first time I saw him and imprinted. His eyes were just so beautiful, yet held so many emotions, pain, anger, sorrow, love, mirth, and anything inbetween. Before I could blink, I felt warm lips gently press against mine in a heart stopping kiss. I eagerly responded and pressed my hands to his muscular chest. His large hands grabbed my hips and pulled me close so I was flush up against him.

By the mother of Taha Aki, this kiss was one of the greatest experiences in the world, It was as if everything around us disappeared so that it was just Murphy and I. I could see our future together flashing right before our eyes. Me, the woman in white, walking down the aisle to stand before the handsome man in a tux. Our children growing up to be protectors of the tribe alongside Leah and Connor's children. And just everything that I ever wanted ever since I imprinted on the man kissing me right now.

And my goodness, he was an amazing kisser. So much better that Douchewad ever was. Murphy didn't hold back the passion and fierceness he put into the kiss. God, he is so amazing.

Soon, the both of us pulled away for much needed oxygen and I just looked up into his eyes. I bet I was grinning like a fool, because he was.

"Holy shit." He whispered.

"You can say that again." I said quietly.

"Holy shit." He repeated. I laughed and shook my head, looking him in the eye once again.

"This date just keeps getting better and better." I told him, meaning every word.

"Hell yeah it is." He agreed and pulled me close. I rest my head on his chest and we just stayed like that, not even wanting to go anywhere or move from our spot.

In this moment **(A/N: Teehee, love that band!)**, there was no place I'd rather be than in Murphy's arms. We didn't say anything at the moment, because neither of us wanted to ruin this perfect moment.


End file.
